Shattered
by Isabella120
Summary: When Ron dies Hermione is shattered. Harry shuts himself away from the world. will someone take this chance to get what he wanted and now that he has it will it be enough? And what if someone else got there before him? bad summery good story R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Shattered**_

_**-**_

**Isadora120**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter- if I did I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction and I would not be listening to my science teacher right now!**

**Summery:**

_**Shattered **_**Isadora120**

**When Ron dies Hermione is shattered Harry shuts himself from the world. **_**"Somewhere else far from Ginny's critizm and Luna's floating voice someone else was experiencing worse…" What if the unexpected happened…..**_

**- **

**Chapter One the Ordinary Day**

-

It all started out as an ordinary day- that is for Hermione Granger the brightest witch of the age who happened to be the head of the Department of Law Enforcement. The sun was shining, charmed memo's whizzed around the new ministry, and the bell rang at half past one reminding her that it was her lunch break.

With a thud the ink bottle screwed itself shut as she gingerly put her quill down. Fighting the crowd she walked toward the floo network; she flooed to the nearby village. Dusting herself off; she set off the lane at a brisk speed.

There was no one around the spooky lane but an eerie presence hung over the abandon alley. It was quite cold as the wind blew in her face. It was if the wind was greeting the frequent visitor as well as a tall man. With a nod he addressed her and they walked out of the alley together.

The air was much cleaner there and the atmosphere of normal small town hung in the air. The hum of talking, laughter, and cars greeted the odd pair.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Not now." The man replied as they took a left and right and another right. He had unrulely black hair and green eyes; he dressed in long black robes and was obviously in a bad mood.

He glanced at the woman.

"Do I want to know?" She asked, her long blue robes billowing behind her as the wind swept her curly brown hair into her hazel eyes.

He did not answer as she wiped her hair from her eyes and tied it back. They stopped abruptly in front of a small restrant and entered. As soon as the waitress had left she piled question upon question at the man.

"Harry Potter what is wrong; is Ginny pregnant? Where is Ronald? What is going on?" She asked.

"Hold your broom Hermione Jane Granger…" started Harry.

"But Harry you know I haven't got one … nor intend to." Interjected Hermione.

"Ginny isn't pregnant and er Ron is um…"he tried to continue.

"Yes." she said impatiently.

"Ron's at St. Mungo's." Finished Harry quickly.

"What!" She exclaimed leaping from her seat.

The waitress brought their coffee and Hermione sat down. As the waitress left Harry took a sip of his coffee while Hermione panicked.

"What has happened to my boyfriend?" She whispered harshly.

Harry gulped.

"Finish your coffee." He said quietly.

**A/N**

**What do you think? Please review!**

**IT will really make my DAY/NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IS.**

**-**

**P.S.**

**If **polka-dotted-coffee-cups **doesn't want to edit this story I am on a search for an editor!**


	2. Chapter 2 Morning YOU

Shattered Isadora120

Chapter two Morning you

-

The pair apperated together and the two ran through the mazes of wards until they reached a large hallway. The pair stopped for a moment. Harry panted as Hermione leaned against the wall catching their breath.

"Ward 124 right?" She panted.

"Yes." He replied.

There was a minute of silence.

"Harry for the last time what is wrong with Ronald?" Hermione asked for the millionth time getting quite annoyed with worry that he wouldn't tell her.

"Mudblood Granger doesn't know that her boyfriend's dead?" Drawled an annoying figure as he walked toward the pair.

"MALFOY!" Shouted Harry.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before running past Malfoy and into the ward 124. There on the bed Ron lay motionless and still. Hermione rushed over and the weasly family moved aside and continued crying in the corner.

"Thanks a lot MALFOY!" shouted Harry from the hall.

"Your welcome potter." Smirked Malfoy.

Hermione didn't care about Malfoy nothing mattered at the moment. She buried her head in Ron's open arms sobbing uncontrollably. A tiny box fell out of Ron's pocket as Harry entered the room. Hermione picked it up and opened it inside was a post it note covering a beautiful engagement ring. She read the note quickly.

**Give to Mione at portabella's ( the nice Italian Restrant had first date there).**

She slide the ring on her finger and continued sobbing.

"Hermione Iam sorry." Came Harry's muffled voice. "We were sent to recapture the escaped death eaters but we were attacked by the escaped death eaters…. There was nothing I could do…." He continued.

"I know …" She sobbed glancing at Ron one more time before running from the room.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled- but she didn't care nothing mattered now it would never be the same. She ran to the lobby of St. Mungo's.

….

"Miss Granger is it true Ronald Weasly a beloved member of the golden trio was killed today in a unexpected death eater attack?"

"Miss Granger is it true you were engaged to Ronald Weasly?"

"Miss Granger how do you feel about your might have been husband's death?"

"Miss Granger who does your hair?"

"Miss Granger…"

Shouted news reporters flashing pictures with their cameras all over the place.

"Ah!" Hermione screamed and ran to the door and apperated to her flat where she collapsed on her floor.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Hermione wondered out loud.

She sat sobbing there for minutes before finally hearing an unexpected voice.

"Nice to see you again too Granger." Came an entirely unexpected voice.

Hermione's head shot up.

"Go away Malfoy!" She shouted.

"Ah Mr. Weasly had the guts to propose how nice – or did he?" Malfoy drawled.

"Why is it always you when I need someone else!" Sobbed Hermione.

"You didn't answer my question." He drawled again.

"Malfoy I am not in the mood for you to make my life any worse than it already is… but he didn't he was going to tonight. Shut up Hermione! Ahgrh! Why I am telling you this of all people… just do something good in your life and just go away!" Said Hermione sobbing once more.

"I am not here to make your little miserable life more miserable than it already is- I am here because I need you to be my secretary." He said in a board type of voice as if the were still at Hogwarts and professor McGonall had him recite something.

"Why – me – of – all people _- Sob -_ why me?" She sobbed.

"I need the best if I don't malfoy industries, manor, and the malfoy fortune are at stake and as much as I hate to admit this Granger You are the Best." He hissed clearly running out of patience.

"I won't, I can't" She yelled. 'Get out of my House!"

"Five hundred Gealons…" He offered.

"No!"

"Ten Hundred…" he started to offer.

"I wouldn't Do it for ANY AMOUNT OF MONEY AS MUCH AS I WOULD NEED IT …. AND you know WHY 'Cause You're a REAL JERK MALFOY YOU ONLY THINK OF YOUR SELF …. LOOK AT ME MALFOY! LOOK AT ME My BOYFRIEND HAS JUST DIED DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM ABOUT TO WALZT OVER TO MALFOY MANOR AND BE YOUR SECRETARY?" SHE exploded.

Hermione stopped and gasped for breath.

"Clam down Hermione." Said Malfoy putting his arms on her shoulders.

Just at that moment the door to Hermione's flat flew open as Harry walked in followed by several reporters.

"What is going On here!" Yelled Harry as the two flew apart.

…..

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry couldn't resist a cliff hanger!**_

_**Thank you for your Review and alerts!**_

_**It means so much to me since this is my first DRAMIONE!**_

_**OK listing up:**_

**EVERY FIFTH REVIEWER WILL GET METIONED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY AND I WILL READ AND REVIEW AT LEAST ONE OF YOUR STORYS!**

_**SO….**_

R..E..V..I..E..W…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Is.**_


	3. Chapter 3 this can't get any worse

_**Shattered**_** Isadora120**

**-**

**Chapter Three **

**Things Can't Get Any Worse Can They?**

**A/N** I am still waiting for my reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his world but I do own my story _This only Happens in movies 1&2_!

_**Shout outs:**_

**Reviewers-**

GoOd MoRnInG gOoD mOrNiNg

Anno Domini

October Addums

Thanks so much!

**Alerts-**

_AshBailey_

_The Princess Wolf_

_chillybilly6_

_Anno Domini_

_October Addums_

**Thanks!**

- …. -

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Three -Things Can't Get Any Worse Can They?

….

_Just at that moment the door to Hermione's flat flew open as Harry walked in followed by several reporters._

"_What is going On here!" Yelled Harry as the two flew apart._

…..

"Harry it's not what you think!" Sobbed Hermione In vain as Harry stormed out of her flat. Hermione tried following him but the reporters had slowed her down so much he had already apperated by the time she get within 10 feet of him.

"Get OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Hermione and ran back into her flat.

When the reporter's had finally left Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"You see!" She sobbed. "Anytime I am around you my life is made even more miserable than it already is!"

"Hermione I am sorry…" Malfoy said quietly.

"Please just go away." She sobbed.

"I am going to make things right-ok?" he said.

"Whatever Malfoy just leave." She sobbed.

"ok." Was his faint reply before a faint _"pop"_ was heard.

Hermione sobbed for about an hour before she went to her kitchen and owled her boss. After she made some hot chocolate. She was just about to take a sip when she heard a faint "pop".

"Hermione… I am sorry. Hermione are you there?" Came Harry's voice from the other room.

Hermione put down her hot chocolate and walked into the living room.

"so I am I." replied Hermione.

Harry and Malfoy were standing in the hallway of the room.

"I am proud of you; you should take Malfoy's offer." He replied.

Malfoy smirked as he watched the scene unfold everything was going perfect!

….

He had zoned out and he finally tuned what they were saying back in…

"… I am not going!" Said Hermione.

"What!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"I am not going!" Hermione repeated.

……

She sat alone on the small balcony of her flat. Life had no meaning she was sad and mad that she hadn't been there. She was confused how people could go on after this. She threw a vase across the room and watched as it shattered against the wall. She was shattered just like her vase. She glanced at every paper that lay at her feet every single one was the same.

**RONALD WEASLY TRAGIC DEATH**

**Ronald Weasly killed in unexpected death eater attack is being mourned everywhere. Hermione Granger engaged to Ronald Weasly took the news horriblely she walked into the lobby of St. Mungo's sobbing she screamed and apperated into her flat. As we went to get more news we got a surprise. Who would have thought goody two shoes would cheat on her late to be husband for former death eater Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy is currently losing his fortune, manor, And NOW he's losing his reputation too! Harry Potter the other beloved member of the golden trio, married to Ginny Weasly, took all news rather badly blowing up at Hermione and Draco and only seeing those closest to him and fellow arours. How messier could this get? Turn to page 5 for more details! **

**TRIO'S BELOVED MEMBER RONALD WEASLY"S DEATH**

**HERMIONE GRANGER one of the world's beloved trio was sobbing as she left St. Mungo's. She screamed and apperated to her flat. Eventidently His death affected her but as we followed her she was caught red handed with Draco Malfoy, the well known bachelor and former death eater. It was well known that Ronald and Hermione were dating … Draco was not... But Hermione and Draco were secretly going out! How deliciously scandalous! How will the world take this Mrs. Goody two shoes no longer? Mr. Harry Potter took this news very badly indeed and is currently only talking to follow work mates and family and no one else. The newest couple DRAMIONE is headed toward a whole lot of ugly!**

**Rita **

Hermione hugged her knees tighter and began to sing for it was one of the only thing's that soothed her.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Meanwhile some one else sat looking at the papers in front of him they were all the same. He had lost everything. All that he had held dear his heart had been shattered like the many broken objects around the elegant room. He sighed as he thought about life before everything was taken from him. There was a way to get it back and he was going to do whatever it took to get it back…..

The next few days were a blur to Hermione. Reporters followed her wherever she went Draco Malfoy kept on owling her. The Weasly family were in shock. Ginny kept on bugging her to take the job and Harry shut himself away from the world. She didn't even remember what Ginny had forced on her for the wake and funeral. She didn't remember what work she had done. She only remembered one thing… his last words to her.

(Flash back)

_The two were at her flat he was just about to leave._

"_Don't go." She said softly._

"_I don't want to but I must… Harry and I will look after each other do the same with Ginny." He replied._

"_I will." She had said._

"_Be strong." He continued._

"…_But what if something happened to you!" She protested._

"_Well wouldn't that be terrible." He said and kissed her goodbye._

(End of flash back)

The door bell rung, Hermione groaned _I should have stayed in bed today _she thought _ I am no mood to have visitors _but she opened the door none the less.

"Hi Hermione." Said Ginny cheerfully walking past Hermione and sat on her couch followed by Luna LoveGood.

"Hi." Said Luna in her dreamy floating voice.

Hermione Sighed. "Hi"

"Ok, I am just going to get straight to the point accept Malfoy's offer!" ginny said.

"I agree" came Luna's dreamy voice.

"How's Harry?" asked Hermione rather quickly.

"Fine but he still won't see anyone but his coworkers….BUT don't try and change the subject!" Started Ginny than corrected her self.

"He still thinks it's his fault that he died." Said Luna and both Hermione and Ginny couldn't tell If she was asking or just making a statement.

"Er yeah." Said Ginny unsure of what to say. "But back to the point we all think you should take this job I have invited him over for dinner tonight at your house so you can accept….You can discuss it then." Continued Ginny.

"Nice plan." Floated Luna's dreamy voice.

"I think I am going to be sick!' exclaimed Hermione throwing her arms in the air and her head back.

"You be fine … I think I'll try Australia for those Crumple-Horn Snorkack's those creatures are dreadfully hard to find!" Said Luna; "…If you need me.' She finished.

Somewhere else far away from Ginny's criticism someone else was having a worse time.

"I thought I told you to get her not a date!" he raged.

Smash

Bang

Smash

Bang

Boom

Silence

"Argh!" he yelled.

Luna had just left when the door bell rung a second time.

"Ginny you don't understand… every time I am around him my life gets's worse." She said pacing around the room.

"Aren't you going to get that?" asked Ginny from the kitchen.

Hermione yanked open the door.

"This is a stupid Idea!" he said angrily.

"Yeah but it will save your neck." His best friend replied.

"Oh let's just get this over with!" he said.

"Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini why are you here?" She gasped.

"When you get over your Drama you might remember you invited us. By the way excuse me." Said Draco brushing past her.

"Nice to see you again." Supplied Zabini walking past her and following Draco into the living room.

At that moment Ginny returned to the living room.

"Wait Ginny is…." Started Hermione.

"Ah!"

Smash

Bang

Scream

"Malfoy!" Ginny screamed.

"Oh I knew I should have stayed in bed today!" said Hermione to herself rushing toward the living room forgetting to close the door…..

**A/N**

**Hi everyone!**

_Thank you so much for reviews!_

_I hope this is long enough for you!_

_Please continue to read and review!_

_I am still looking for an editor!_

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes" is the song above.**

**For those of you who haven't reviewed please DO!!!!!!**

**IS.**


	4. Chapter 4 worse

_Shattered _Isadora120

Chapter 4 worse

A/N Wow this is the first story I have written that people haven't been upset about my spelling and grammar! I have tried to lengthen the paragraphs and express more emotions …. Tell me how I did!

() 

**Shout outs!**

_To reviewers:_

clarealexandrea

Yemi Hikari

The Princess Wolf

Anno Domini

GoOd MoRnInG gOoD mOrNiNg

Everybody I replied to you all separately but just want to thank you so much again!

To my other readers… who aren't mentioned above R&R!!!!

….

On with the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_Wait Ginny is…." Started Hermione._

"_Ah!"_

_Smash _

_Bang _

_Scream_

"_Malfoy!" Ginny screamed._

"_Oh I knew I should have stayed in bed today!" said Hermione to herself rushing toward the living room forgetting to close the door….._

Chapter 4 WORSE!!!!!!!

Hermione raced into the sitting room to find Ginny screaming. Malfoy and Blaise had stepped back in surprise bumping into a vase which fell onto the glass coffee table which tipped over and hit a book case before shattering and the bookcase fell over knocking over another bookcase into the couch. Before anyone could say anything Tons of reporters charged into the house snapping pictures and asking ridicules questions. Pressing the confused group further back in the room as more and more reporters kept arriving as well as several owls swooped down depositing letters to their owners.

"See," she whispered, "anytime you're here my life gets worse!" she continued.

"Well you wouldn't have been in this mess if you had just accepted the job!" He hissed.

"Right then the papers would have said we eloped!" she whispered back.

He rolled his eyes. She glared. He had officially pushed her limit.

"Everybody except Ginny Out of THIS HOUSE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Nobody moved.

"Fine Harry Potter will be in touch!!!" she screamed grabbing an owl and scribbling a note and sending it as fast as she could. Nobody Moved Draco Malfoy just reminded her that he had a right to stay and Ginny just edged closer to Hermione both of their wands out.

"Ok Malfoy, Zabini if you want to stay help us get them out of here!" Hermione Hissed never taking her eyes from where the door was.

"Fine!" they mumbled and drew there wands.

"Know any spells to jinx them all outta here?" Ginny asked.

"wow I thought this day would never come …." Gloated Malfoy.

Hermione glared at him. And muttered something and some of them moved in front of the door way.

"What In bloody hell is going ON HERE?" Yelled Harry.

The reporters ran as fast as they could out of the house and Harry slammed the door shut. I took a deep breath and so did the people around me and we lowered our wands. Harry looked at me as asking a question.

"Thanks, Harry." I said.

"What in bloody hell happened here!" he yelled.

"It was my Fault!" we all said.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I came over with Luna to try and convince Hermione to take the job."

"We came to try and get her to take the job." Draco Continued.

"we freaked out seeing Ginny here, and we knocked over a vase which knocked over the coffee table into a bookcase before it shattered and the bookcase knocked into the other bookcase which fell on the couch." Supplied zabini.

"And in my rush to find out what happened I left the door open…." Hermione continued.

"The reporters' rushed in you couldn't get them to leave and you owled me." Finished Harry.

"Yeah…" They chorused.

"I need a new house." I groaned.

"I need granger.' Groaned Malfoy.

"I need a less hectic job." Supplied zabini.

"I need less distractions." Moaned Harry.

"I really should get a job…." Finished Ginny pensively.

Hermione muttered "repero" and cleaned up the mess and the rest of them followed the suit.

"Look Granger I get you a new house; I will clear up the "us dating business" and give you 20 geollons more than you were making before." Malfoy offered.

"Just take it!" they chorused.

"Fine, fine fine but I pick out the house." She agreed.

"Fine… deal?"

"Deal." She sighed shaking his pale hand.

**DRAMIONE NOW OFFICAL!!!!!**

**Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were caught red handed at Hermione Granger's house. Hermione was in shock and invited us inside her wreck of a flat! Eventually she thought we overstayed our welcome and owled THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER HIMSELF! Five minutes later He appeared very angry and shooed us away…. Who knows how Draco's prep talk went …but he was quite angry! Hour's later Draco malfoy was seen exiting the house with zabini he refused to tell us anything but has scheduled a meeting with the press Friday! All we can say is DRMIONE IS OFFICAL AND WE WISH THE TWO LOT"S OF LUCK…. There going to NEED IT!**

Hermione sat on her balcony she had just agreed to the stupidest thing in her life! She glanced at today's papers malfoy still hadn't fixed that mess up. For the 1st time in her life Hermione she had no idea what she was doing she felt nothing and she just needed to be alone for awhile. She fought her emotions but failed as her lip trembled and tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt so pressured and she just wanted to be alone. She gasped for lack of breath and heaved in as she sobbed. She tried stopping but it just made it worse. She cried her heart out and more than she ever thought possible.

"Ron I know this is crazy but I am sorry for everything there was so much I wanted to tell you … I love you….." she sobbed and talked to him as if he could hear her.

She forced herself to stop and she sat taking deep breaths in silence. The world had left Hermione as much as she had left the world. She sat in deep thought breathing in and out so deeply her entire body shook. Hours later she started to sing…

Are you overloaded?  
Candy coated  
Your life's imploding now

There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground

We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rocking  
To the rhythm of our hearts

We can We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain yeah  
We are broken chains yeah  
Good and broken

Find the magic, go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason  
To believe in, just tell yourself

We can

We can We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain yeah  
We are broken chains yeah  
Good and broken

Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it ago  
Loose control  
Feel it in your soul

Don't you know  
What you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no red light in life  
Just go

We can We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain yeah  
We are broken chains yeah  
Good and broken

We can we can

Yeah

We can we can

Yeah

We can we can

We can we can

We can we can

Yeah

Good and broken

**A/N**

**Yeah sorry but that's where I am going to leave you!**

**R…E…V…E…I...W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Is.**

P.S.

The song above is **"Good And Broken".**


	5. Chapter 5 awkward

_Shattered_

Chapter 5 awkward

----

_She forced herself to stop and she sat taking deep breaths in silence. The world had left Hermione as much as she had left the world. She sat in deep thought breathing in and out so deeply her entire body shook. Hours later she started to sing…_

Hermione woke up on her balcony she also found a blanket around her…. The blanket wasn't hers. An owl swooped down and landed on her lap. She unfastened the emerald green scroll and read it's contents…

_Granger,_

_I need you to meet me at three broomsticks, hogmead at two o' clock. Reply with this owl._

_D.M._

_P.S._

_I want my blanket back … on second thought never mind keep it_

……..

Hermione threw an outfit on randomly and quickly muttered a spell to degrease and comb her hair. Grabbing her purple beaded bag contaning the three things she never let the house without: pens, paper, and a good book, She apperated to the Potters. She rung the doorbell and Ginny opened the door.

"Hi Ginny sorry to bother you but can i come in and talk to you for a moment?"Hermione asked."Sure! Come in... how are you?" Asked Ginny ushering her into the living room.The two sat down and talked for awhile.

"... You know hermione I am going to take you shopping thats excaltly what you need to do to get everything of your mind." Concluded Ginny.

"No it's fine... No shopping isn't really my thing..." Tried Hermione in vain.

"...No it will do you some good your not matching at all... Harry dear i am going to take Hermione shopping..."

Hermione looked down at what she was wearing... she was wearing black pants and pink and blue top with a light purple sweater with black heels. _Opps! _She thought. But still ten minutes later she was at a muggle mall with ginny who was handing her the most ridulus outfits imaginable. Finially she convince Ginny that she could pick out her own outfits while Ginny went finding stuff for herself.

"Oh khoals!" Exclaimed Ginny dragging Hermione in there.

Hermione came out with five bags and Ginny exclaimed "Claires!"... Five more bags.

"Ginny i need to go home and get ready for my meeting." Protested hermione.

"Fine after fover 21 ok?" Ginny replied dragging Hermione in there.

&&&

Sorry this is a really short chapter I am having a bad case of writers block... Sorry if this chapter isn't up to your usual standerds!

Please like always REVIEW!!!!!!

I love Author/Story ALERTS But I Would Really Appercitate REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Ok step

Take a deep breathing

take the time to locate the little review button

click it

leave a nice comment even if it is one word like update!

Send review

Thats it!!!!!!!!!!!

NOW READY START REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IS.


	6. Chapter 6 three broomsticks

Shattered Isadora120

A/N: hey everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile…. I have been super busy! You probably don't know this but I'm the oldest of six (to be 7!!!) I homeschool, I am taking two foreign languages (Spanish …and Latin!), physical science and a Chemistry class, sewing, Irish step, and piano…. As well as I occasionally do shows at a local theater on top of that I am being confirmed this year and have CCD and I have to do a lot of babysitting!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok forget my rant … read the story and leave a nice review!!!!

Chapter 6 Three Broomsticks

(Hermione's point of view)

I walked into three broomsticks wearing an outfit Ginny had forced me to buy and spotted Draco Malfoy. I walked over to his table and sat down. He put his menu down and looked at me.

"Good you're here…" was as far as he got. I looked down at what I was wearing: jeans, a white top with matching sweater, white heels, my hair had been tamed momentarily, and Ginny had forced some white hoop earrings and light makeup on me.

"Good God Granger what did you do?" He continued.

"It was Ginny." I said nervously.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the waiter approached and took our orders. She left us back in an uncomfortable silence once more.

"You should have Ginny over more often." He said hesitantly.

I glanced at him in shock. 'um ….thanks." I said awkwardly.

The food came and we ate in silence and he paid the bill. There was a brief silence before he spoke.

"Your probably wondering why I asked you to take this job and what you will do … well I am going to tell you." He said quickly.

My eyes grew wide but not because of what he had said nor was it Harry and Ginny who had just walked in the door…

"Malfoy stop and follow me." I covered his mouth and whispered. I removed my hand grabbed his hand pulling him toward the back room.

"Granger why are we leaving? I left my butterbeer and I am not leaving without it1" he whispered and he turned to see what I saw. "Never mind let's go!" he continued following me down the hallway and it turned he yanked open a broom closet and pulled me into it shutting it closed. We backed up and I drew my wand…

I bumped into him and he bumped into the wall but he didn't say anything or move an inch.

The Reporters Had followed us here!

"How did they find us?" I asked myself out loud.

"Shush." Whispered Malfoy putting a hand over my mouth.

There were footsteps outside the door and Malfoy lowered his hand… the door creaked open, we gasped, to reveal……

**To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A/N

I know it's short but I updated! Plus next chapter is like 7 lose leaf pages long!

I have about three more chapters written down on lose leaf I just need to type them up… so more reviews … quicker updates! By the way … you guys are great reviewers! Your reviews make me smile and want to happy dance (in the privacy of my room)!!! 

**Shout out time!!!**

Polka-dotted-coffee-cups

The Princess Wolf

Anno Domini

Clarealexandrea

October Addums

GoOd MoRnInG gOoD mOrNiNg

Yemi Hikari

nellz21

**If I MISSED YOU PLEASE INCLUDE THAT IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!**

**And I am REALLY sorry if I did!!!!**

**Is.**

**P.S.**

**Please Check out my new story **_**This only happens in Movies**_.

Summery below:

This is about a girl who's name is Isabella. She's a normal girl until the Seavers take power forcing her and her family to flee to the secret order where she meet's love drama 19 adults 46 kids all living in a four bedroom (not including master bedroom) house with six acres.

Screenplays - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 528 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 10-31-07 - Published: 10-31-07

Please check it out!!! Polka-dotted-coffee-cups liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isadora120


	7. Chapter 7 thinking of you!

Shattered isadora120 Chapter 7 Thinking of You…

This is the same chapter minus Grammar mistakes and (hopefully) confusion!!!

A/N: hey everybody I am so happy thanks for your amazing reviews! You make me  
want to cry… this is the most response I have ever gotten on a story on  
fanfiction! It really means a lot to me! On with the story…

o

There were footsteps outside the door, Malfoy lowered his hand… the door  
creaked open, we gasped, to reveal….

….Harry and Ginny. Harry pulled something from the folds of his robes and  
threw it over us.

"Go," They whispered.

"You have an invisibility cloak…" Started Malfoy but stopped as I  
silenced him.

"You can return it later … good luck!" Harry whispered as we left.

We fought our way through the sea of reporters and Malfoy pulled me into an  
abandoned alley. He grabbed my hand and apparated us to Malfoy manor. Then he  
immediately let go of my hand and I took the cloak and wrapped it up stuffing  
it in my bag.

"I thought you told the press," I said angrily.

"I haven't yet Granger … You'll soon learn that I am a busy man and  
that I don't have time to spend explaining our situation to the press  
today." He said annoyed.

He wouldn't look at me. There was a very long silence.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" I asked finally.

"About why you're here?" He answered tiredly. I nodded. "Very well  
Granger sit down." He continued gesturing to a bench in his beautiful  
garden. "As you know I was a former death eater – what you didn't know  
was that I never was anything you ever thought I was…. I was under the  
imperious curse since day one at Hogwarts. My father got to relive his  
Hogwarts days without himself getting a detention. My father got his every  
wish … I was a perfect child in his eyes. I had everything but #1grades. I  
was a selfish, arrogant, jerk, muggleborn hater, and the Slytherin prince he  
wanted me to be. I couldn't over throw it but I fought it for years.  
Eventually, on the tower in the end of our sixth year, I ended it just as  
Snape killed Dumbledore. I had no choice I would be killed if I changed sides  
then and that year I pretended that the curse still worked. That was the worst  
year ever. I did so many things I regretted and didn't need to do. When they  
brought you and your friends to the manor I thought I should do something good  
in my life and wasted the Death Eaters time, hoping I could help you guys  
escape. It didn't work but oh well, it felt good. No one ever suspected I  
did what I did because someone else was forcing me to do it."

"I was found guilty as a Death Eater but since I couldn't prove I was  
under the imperious curse and they couldn't prove I wasn't, I was  
sentenced to service work twice a week. Now I am losing my home, fortune, and  
Malfoy industries. My father is still alive in Azkaban. That's where you  
come in. I need the smartest witch of the age, that isn't a close friend,  
that wouldn't defend me with a ten inch pole unless they really believed  
that I was innocent. Also you have big connections with the new Ministry of  
Magic." he finished glancing at me to see if I had fainted or something.

I just stared at him in shock. Eventually I stopped and started pacing back  
and forth. He sat down on the bench I had recently vacated, watching the  
mastermind, me, at work.

"Do you have his wand?" I asked.

He nodded and I continued pacing. Maybe if I can find a spell that shows  
every spell that the wand has preformed… I thought franticly. I continued  
thinking of different solutions but every solution was faded and Draco Malfoy  
kept coming to mind.

"Will you finish your last year at Hogwarts?" he asked randomly.

I stopped to stare at him. "I will, but I need to work on your case now."  
I said quickly and resumed pacing.

"Could you stop pacing your making me dizzy…?" he moaned.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"Dizzy, huh? Good God Granger just tell me."

"The Hogwarts library, in the restricted section there's bound to be a  
spell about making the wand reveal every spell it has cast!" I explained  
excitedly.

"Great! We're going back to Hogwarts for another amazing year!!" Malfoy  
exclaimed.

I blinked. "What?"

He laughed and pulled out two sheets of stationary. "Read the top one  
first." He instructed. I took them and read them quickly.

Dear Draco Malfoy,  
Since your last year of Hogwarts was incomplete and mainly not taught  
properly, we are having everyone redo their year. If you have a job you will  
be paid regardless the fact you are at school. If you are married your needs  
shall be met.  
Yours,  
The Ministry Of Magic

I looked up interested and read the next one.

Dear Draco Malfoy,  
We are pleased to inform you that you may complete your final year at  
Hogwarts I assume the ministry has already owled you with the details. Please  
respond within the week so we can prepare for your stay.  
Thank you!  
Head mistress McGonagall

I looked up from the letters.

"I am a Hogwarts Dropout!" I exclaimed clearly worried.

"Relax Granger we won't be. We'll just return to Hogwarts and research  
while we're there."

"Ok." I replied.

Thud.

I slid the compartment door open. Silently, I slid into the empty seat.  
Malfoy lowered the paper he was reading and glance at me.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"No I just decided out of the blue to put on makeup, fancy earrings, and  
designer clothes – of course it was Ginny!" I said sarcastically. "Plus,  
she slept over and threw out all of my regular clothes replacing them with new  
ones!" I continued horrified.

He threw back his head and laughed.

I frowned at him. "It's not funny."

"On the bright side your look nice…" he started.

"Are you suggesting I don't dress well without Ginny?" I asked, getting  
furious.

"I've never heard of any girl but you Granger, who gets upset because  
someone threw out there old clothes and replaced them with new ones!" Draco  
said laughing.

I glared.

"Ok- fine- um I am sorry." He offered.

My glare turned into a confused look.

"Look Granger I know this will take some getting used to but I am not a bad  
guy!" he protested.

"Ok –ok how did the press meeting go?" I asked.

Before he could answer, several owls started pecking on the window. I walked  
over and opened it.

(Draco P.O.V.)

Oh no! I thought as Granger let the owls in. I grabbed my muggle 8 ball. I  
didn't like surprises.

"Will she be happy about this?" I whispered. He shook it and quickly read  
it.

My sources say yes.

(H. P.O.V.)

The owls swooped down to our seats, I grabbed the daily prophet and scanned  
the page.

Dramione Heads to Hogwarts!

I shot Malfoy a glare and grabbed the Quibbler.

Neasles return and Dramione at Hogwarts!

Dramione Returns to Hogwarts!

Every magazine and newspaper was the same from the Daily Inquirer to Witches  
Weekly. I smirked at him trying to hide the bubbling anger … but it was no  
use. It was like wearing an itchy mask.

"Malfoy!!..."

(Draco P.O.V.)

So much for muggle technology or whatever that was. I thought.

(H. P.O.V.)

"Malfoy!! 'Dramione heads to Hogwarts' and 'our new fav. Couple  
Dramione heads to Hogwarts!' How did the Press Meeting go?" I yelled.

"Sweetie!" I added sarcastically!

To be continued!

A/N Ok it's not 7 pages! Don't kill me! I was looking at two chapters not  
one! Plus when you write on lose leaf then convert to the computer it is  
shorter! Like this was five pages on lose leaf and it's only three here! And  
I added stuff to this chapter too! Ok I will try and update soon but I have  
been typing all day (lab report due tomorrow) and I need to update!


	8. Chapter 8 welcome to Hogwarts!

Shattered Isadora120 Chapter 8 Welcome Back to Hogwarts!

"No Hermione!" he yelled trying to stop me from leaving. I turned around.  
"I am sorry."

"You know, right now I really don't care—nothing matters anymore."  
I said quietly and left. He didn't stop me.

O

As I entered Hogwarts I was drenched in wonderful- but now painful memories.  
Ron had joked here, he had lived here, he had done a lot of stupid stuff here.  
He had fought with me here, confessed his love for me here, and nearly broke  
my heart here. Ron and Hogwarts went hand in hand. Yet, he wasn't here and  
he was never coming back. We entered the Great hall and I felt like I  
couldn't breathe. Anytime soon I will break down crying and embarrass myself  
further in front of fellow classmates. I had a bad of enough "record" here  
to add any more Drama.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger are you alright?" called professor, now  
headmistress McGonagall pulling me from my thoughts. Then I realized I had  
stopped in the middle of the hall and just remained motionless for several  
minutes.

"I am fine… I'll be right back." I said awkwardly.

"Yes, go then my dear." She said quietly.

I nodded, receiving several hundred stares as I rushed from the large room. I  
ran to a bathroom, not really bothering to pay attention to which one I had  
entered. I soon realized that I had entered the bathroom where Harry and Ron  
had saved me from the troll in our first year. I started to forget breathe and  
I became dizzy from that lack of air. I heaved in deep breaths as tears  
streamed down my face. I hadn't thought of Ron's death in quite some time  
and the pain broke out anew. I tried calming myself but it was no use and each  
attempt was more feeble. I checked my watch, the first years would arrive in  
five minutes. I wiped my tears away and waved my wand in front of my face,  
restoring it to it's normal appearance, with the makeup Ginny had forced on  
me. I set out at a brisk pace and slipped into my seat with only a minute to  
spare.

McGonagall made the usual announcements and we ate after the sorting. After  
we finished eating she stood and silence fell about the hall. "I have a few  
announcements to make before you turn in. Firstly, Heads haven't been chosen  
yet. We have new transfer students so it wouldn't be fair to them to pick  
our original choices. So, this year we are going to have a contest week for  
all 7th years that wish to be Heads. All 7th years and all married couples  
please see me after this. All 5th and 6th year perfects please lead your house  
to the appropriate Common room. The first meeting will be the Saturday after  
contest week. Thank you!" She said simply and sat down.

Chaos ensued throughout the hall with the scraping of the benches, the pitter  
patter of feet, and loud murmurs heard throughout the hall. We followed  
McGonagall as she led us to an empty classroom that had been arranged  
especially for us. "Sit." She instructed and we did as she commanded.

"We added a new part of Hogwarts for 7th year dorms. Those of you who  
aren't married will not share dorms. Those that are will, unless they wish  
otherwise; although for inter-house unity you will share a small common room  
with an opposite house member. For married couples you will have another  
married couple from an opposite house sharing your common room but yours will  
be twice the size of the single dorms." She looked at us for any questions.  
When there were none, she continued. "One last thing, I advise you to focus  
mainly on your studies. If you wish to submit your name for head girl or head  
boy please do so in the jar in the back of the room, you have two days to do  
so. Perfects will patrol corridors but for tonight you are covered. Schedules  
concerning your post and time slot are also in the back of the room. I will  
give you 5 minutes to do that before I show you to your rooms." She  
finished.

I submitted my name for head girl and grabbed my schedule just in time to  
follow her to the portrait of the Hogwarts crest.

"Unity." Said McGonagall clearly and it swung open. She turned to us.  
"It will remain Unity for the rest of the year, it won't change until it  
is achieved but the other's will. Follow me." She continued.

We entered the large common room it was painted all of the school colors and  
it had several fireplaces-which were burning brightly-, couches, and  
armchairs. Bean bags and colorful pillows were scattered around the room  
giving it a homey look. There were three doors and two main staircases with  
several little spiral staircases leading to the upstairs. The upper level was  
open. In the middle a balcony, which could be seen from the common room below  
surrounded the open area. Their were several doors which had two house colors  
on them and had their names written on them in cursive. There were murmurs of  
"Wow" from all around the room.

"I am glad you like it. The door to the left leads to the library, the  
center door leads to the game room and the door to the right is the door to  
the kitchens. Please go upstairs and find the door with your name on it. Then  
please wait outside it." She continued.

There was a mad scrabble to get to the stairs and I found my door in front of  
a white spiral stair case and five doors down from a main stair case. It read  
"Hermione Granger & ……"

To be continued!

A/n Sorry to end like that but I couldn't resist a cliff hanger! Thank you  
so much everyone for your amazing reviews! A note: This is books 1-7  
compatible just not the last chapter the epilogue I can not support J.K.  
Rowling's decision to Have it Hermione/ Ron

…. EW! (Sorry Ron/Hermione shippers!)

Shout outs:

dracomione12

October Addums

Anno Domini  
polka-dotted-coffee-cups

nellz21

Thanks for Your amazing reviews! Plus to My amazing Editor polka-dotted-coffee-cups! Thanks So Much by the way I Fixed Chapter 7! Please read and tell me what you think about that as well. Also if  
you haven't checked out my story This only Happens In movies yet please Do!  
Isadora120

IS.

….  
REVIEW  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
PLEASE REVIEW IS THIS GETTING DESPRATE OR WHAT! PLEASE Review!  
--------------------  
Do not reply to this email. Visit member's profile to reply back.

You can disable the private messaging feature via account settings. Messaging Service 


	9. Chapter 9 not such a great start!

Shattered Isadora120  
Chapter 9 not such a great start!

A/n Thank you so much for your amazing reviews!

"It read Hermione Granger&….."

Draco Malfoy. Rats! I thought. Half the wizarding world thought we were  
dating and I had cheated on Ron…. What would they say if they knew we shared  
a common room?

"Oh Great!" muttered Draco pulling me from my thoughts.

Before I could reply, McGonagall said that the password for our common room  
needed to be two words; one from each of us. It would change once a month and  
we could have a password for our rooms if we wanted to. We nodded and she left  
us in awkward silence.

"Great! Just great! If any one found out we were sharing a common room the  
press would have a field day. I can just hear the head lines now  
'Dramione…" I started.

"…Forever! Yeah," He finished for me.

"Password confirmed," Muttered a voice and the door swung open and a  
piece of paper fluttered to the floor. I picked it up it had two words on it:  
Dramione forever.

"Rats!" We muttered.

"Rats!" Screamed a girl and ran into her room. "Rats!" Almost  
everyone screamed running around the room and creating chaos. Thank God  
McGonagall had just left five minutes ago.

We rolled our eyes, walking into our common room. It had a fire place, a  
small couch and two armchairs, a bookcase filled with our books and two wooden  
desks. It was painted silver and gold. There was a spiral staircase in the  
back of the room leading to a loft with two doors; one silver and green the  
other red and gold.

"I am going to go to bed Granger," Malfoy muttered and walked toward his  
room.

"Me too," I said, following him upstairs and walking towards my room. I  
opened my door and, surprisingly, there was nothing there; just a white room  
with a letter on the floor. I picked up the letter and the room was completely  
changed. The walls were pale green and the carpet was a baby blue. An iron  
full bed had appeared in the middle of the room. A vanity with two towers  
surrounding it appeared next to the night stand. Book cases appeared on one  
wall while windows showing off Hogwarts beautiful grounds were on another.  
French double doors, covered by white curtains, were on another wall and there  
were two other doors on yet another wall.

I opened the first door and found myself in a beautiful walk in closet. The  
next door was for my beautiful bathroom which was green and gold but  
everything had a touch of cream in small areas. There was a shower as well as  
a tub that could be compared to the prefects' bathroom. Everything was  
amazing. Finally, I opened the French double doors to find myself on a privet  
balcony. The fresh air greeted my face and the stars twinkled above. The slate  
floor and iron rails were so very inviting. The iron rails matched my bed…  
and I knew this would be where I would spend most of my time. Boy, if Ron was  
alive he would love this, I thought.

I had already cried my heart out and more than I had ever thought possible.  
It had hurt so much but I think I was over it. I began to sing…

I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And though you've been telling me,  
I know you're not alone.  
oh..

That's why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
oh..

That's why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm over it

I'm over it  
I'm over...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm so over it...  
I'm over it...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I remembered my letter and read it; it just explained that when I touched it  
my room would be what I always wanted or would model my room at home.  
Evidentially, it was the first choice.

A/n Thanks guys for everything! The song above is "Over It" by: Katherine  
McFee Please REVIEW!

IS.


	10. Chapter 10 left alone to sing

Shattered Isadora120

Chapter 10 Left alone to sing

I awoke to the beeping of my alarm clock. I tiredly stopped it and removed my  
covers as I got up. I walked to my bathroom and quietly went through my  
morning routine. I washed my faced and dried it with a cream towel. I put my  
towel down and looked up and jumped at what I saw.

"Dear God, tell me were not sharing a bathroom!" I exclaimed.

"No, thank God. I just was thinking of telling you something when a door  
appeared and I opened it. Weird isn't it? I was going to tell you we're  
going to be late if you don't hurry," He said.

"Yeah, thanks Mal- Draco," I replied.

"Your welcome," He said, quietly exiting my bathroom … he closed the  
door and it disappeared.

Dramione-Dramione-Dramione

I hurried downstairs in my school uniform. I had put on a tad bit of makeup  
and tamed my hair. The contest was coming up and I wanted to be head girl! I  
ran into the cool kitchen and grabbed a snack to eat on my way to the great  
hall seeing as breakfast was almost over. I sat down next to Harry and Ginny,  
getting a drink.

"Good morning! Nice makeup! It's nice to see you're actually wearing  
it. What's with your password 'dramione forever' and all the press still  
talking about your 'Relationship'?" asked Ginny.

I groaned. "It was by accident. I was trying to get him to clear up this so  
called 'Relationship' we're having even though we're the only ones who  
have no idea what it's about; and he finished my sentence hence, 'dramione  
forever' and I can't fix it till next month!"

"Great!" Harry and Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yeah real great!" I muttered.

Dramione- Forever- Dramione

Class was fine, yet everyone was extremely challenging. Each professor loaded  
us with several homework assignments and even I (of all people) thought it was  
a little overwhelming. I walked wearily to the common room falling into my  
armchair and pulling out my homework.

"Homework already," groaned Malfoy.

"Yes, and now you sound like Harry and …" I answered and stopped and  
bit my lip.

"Ron," He unwittingly supplied.

"Yeah." I said quietly and left before he could say another word. I sat  
outside on my balcony. The stars were twinkling and the moon was low in the  
sky. I sat peacefully and grabbed my guitar. Singing and music had always  
given me comfort and always made me feel better; it was my life, my secret  
life that no one knew about except my parents. I began a song….

L.O.V.E love  
L.O.V.E  
L.O.V.E love  
L.O.V.E  
I see your face,  
I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs somethin' to believe in  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all the colors of the rainbow,  
I know

We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart(our heart)  
Yeah, it's bigger than us

I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy(Galaxy)  
See the world with clarity, oh oh,  
Oh oh, we have such a long way, to go,  
But I know,we're getting closer everyday(Everyday)

We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart(our heart)  
Yeah, it's bigger than us

It fills the universe,  
And lights the skies above  
It rescues our hearts, with love  
(L-o-v-e,love)  
With love,  
(L-o-v-e,love)  
That's what's bigger than us(bigger than us)

(c'mon)  
It's love,it's love that's bigger than us  
(c'mon)  
It's love,it's love that's bigger than us (woo)  
It's love,it's love(it's love,it's love,it's love,it's love)

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us…

I finished, satisfied and relatively calmed.

"That was beautiful!" I whirled around to be face to face with……

TO BE Continued!

A/N Thank you, everyone! You guys are awesome! If anyone actually reads the  
author notes …. Hermione is slightly over Ron since it has been two months  
since he died. Another thing this is the first part of the triquel: Shattered,  
Start All Over, and tile unknown. About the comments on Ron read carefully  
looking for these hints…. (Hint hint) Coming up in upcoming chapters! Next  
Chapter is "the secrets out!" the chapter after that is the first task  
…. I need ideas and your options on how many task there should be and what  
they should do in these tasks, remember they are competing for heads! Feed  
Back Is GREATLY APPERICATED! Hint! Hint! Lastly my MOST Important Question  
Before You REVIEW….. DO YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY AND WHAT DO YOU LIKE  
ABOUT IT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR MAYBE APPROPRITE SONG'S FOR THIS STORY?  
Please REVIEW PLEASE…. Alerts are Appreciated BUT REVIEWS ARE SO MUCH  
BETTER! Isadora120 IS


	11. Chapter 11 The sercets out!

**Shattered Isadoara120**

**Chapter 11 the secret's out!**

**A/n:**

**Sorry I am really I am! I have been really busy! Firstly there is three things you should know about me and these might result in you thinking I am crazy if so please don't! This is also why I haven't updated in forever! I am taking five forty-five minute classes each day: Algebra 1, English 9, science 9, health 9 (it switches in 25 lessons to History), and Spanish1. Once a week I take a sophomore (I am a freshman) Chemistry Class at Milford Montessori with 6 other teenagers my age. I also take a College Latin course with Milford Montessori although we meet at Barnes and Noble instead of the rented four room school in down town Milford. That also is filled with other home schooled teens. I also have sewing and Irish step... I competed recently and advanced in half of my dances! I also take piano... although I don't really enjoy it... I would prefer guitar. As you can see I am a busy girl! I knit and write in my spare time as well as hang with friends and help mom out by babysitting a lot and doing my chore and other jobs she might have for me! **

**Firstly I am the eldest of six to be seven… the usual reaction: Six! To BE SEVEN!**

**Secondly I Home school all of us do or will …. The usual reactions: wow cool-Won't even talk to be anymore. They think I am weird and the first things they ask about whether I get to socialize with people my age and if I am socialized then they hammer me with questions.**

**Thirdly I live next to 12 kids and their parents… usual reaction: most people forget their shocked reaction at my family of to be nine and go… 12! Cheaper by the dozen! How could you remember all of their names… bla bla bla bla bla!!**

**Ok I let out my biggest secrets! Anyway ON MY PROFILE please check out!!!**

**I Put up Top TEN STORIES WITH AUTHORS AND SUMMERYS!!! Also IF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT HOMESCHOOLERS PLEASE Check out the section there on my profile labeled TOALL HOMESCHOOLERS AND PEOPLE WHO JUST WANT A GOOD LAUGH! Although it isn't completely accurate it's pretty realistic and funny! We DO Drive a BIG Green Van like the one in the video entitled Home school family. LOL!**

**Sorry I forgot to mention two things last time. Firstly the song featured was Bigger than us by Miley Cryrus / H.M. Secondly I put up a poll to vote on the third of the trilogy. It's on my profile. Please vote on that!**

**To My amazing reviewers:**

**Thanks so much!**

**To My amazing editor:**

**Polka-dotted-coffee-cups**

**I don't know what I would do without her!**

_Previously in Shattered:_

"_Yeah, thanks Mal- Draco." I replied._

"_Yeah real great!" I muttered._

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us

_I finished satisfied._

"_That was beautiful!"_

_I whirled around to be face to face with……_

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

…Malfoy.

I opened and closed my mouth several times before walking past him and putting my guitar away.

"Hermione what's wrong with you? Today and yesterday … what's wrong with you in general? I haven't seen you smile in forever." He asked softly.

"What's wrong with me? I don't even know where to begin! Firstly my singing and my guitar – no one knows about that except my parents and Professor McGonagall because she cast a spell over my muggle stuff so it would work in the whizarding world. Now my secrets out! Secondly my boyfriend is about to propose then he dies. Next my arch enemy hops into my life not even giving me a minute to get over this news demanding that I work for him just so he can get out of service work. And now the entire whizarding world thinks were dating and I cheated on Ron!" I started out yelling and by the end I was sobbing into his shoulder. He was holding me in his arms and patting my back and stroking my hair.

Then it hit me as if you had thrown a bucket of water over my head- drenching me and leaving me completely wet. I let go and ran to my balcony.

"What the- Hermione!" He started.

"Please." I begged.

"Ok-Fine." He replied and walked out.

I was left alone to gaze at the stars through the thick fog that covered them alone to face my feelings

**A/N:**

**Sorry I know this is really short! Heck the author notes are longer than this chapter! Sorry! ******** Please forgive any errors you find I just wanted to post this tonight and seeing it was so short … there would be less mistakes and I figured I wouldn't keep you waiting any longer!**

**Isadora120**

**P.S.**

**Review and leave a nice comment or a constructive criticism packed review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanx!**

**IS.**


	12. Chapter 12 pretask week

Shattered

Isadora120

**A/N: **I am back!!!!!!!! Wow I was so happy with all the response and _**Positive**_ response and in so little time too!!! You guys are the best!!!! Also the reason I didn't update (besides being busy) was that I was getting a lot of inspiration for other stories as well as shattered and Start all over. Please vote on the last of this trilogy name based on the song of ur choice.

To my amazing Reviewers:

dracomione12

nellz21

Blaze88188

And weirdly enough me! Huh?? Who knew u could review ur own story???

**On with the story before this chapter ends up like last one where the authors note was almost the entire chapter!**

Chapter 12 Pre-Task Week

The bell rang and I took my seat in potions. Professor Sulghorn magiked the notes we needed to copy and I bent over my work. I was so absorbed in copy the ingredients down I almost jumped when some one whispered in my ear.

"It's nice to see you smile."

I looked up into the smiling face of Draco Malfoy. (A/N: Go Figure!)

I smiled back and continued taking notes for our group potions.

The week end was full of announcements such as Head week and the Halloween dance that followed it. All wanna be heads and other volunteers such as perfects were to help decorate and prepare for the up coming dance. As Monday drew near I became more and more nervous. Malfoy and I studied silently in our common room every night. It was Sunday night I laid on the couch my eyes drooping and threatening to close as I studied "A Guide to Wandless Magic" By some ancient authors whose name I could never remember. I was reading about how to do it… knowing I would probably never be able to do it I closed my eyes concentrating on one of the simplest spells I knew. I focused on the book in front of me. "Well it's worth a shot I thought." silently and suddenly the book rose in the air like wingardim levoisoa is supposed to. I was so shocked that I lost my concentration and the book fell. I tried again but I wasn't able to do it again. It left me very tired and I went back to reading the large volume. As interesting as the book was I started to fall asleep. The last thing I knew before my eyes closed was the smell of cologne.

The next morning I awoke on the couch my book on wandless magic was book- marked and there was a silver blanket covering me. I sat up and noticed a note on top of my book.

_Granger,_

_You fell asleep on the couch last night- I didn't want to wake you when I came back downstairs for a drink- so your book is book-marked and I put a blanket on you._

_Draco_

_p.s. Your head package should be in your room I got mine this morning._

_D.M._

My eyes widened and I threw back the covers leaping off the couch and ran to my room sure enough several owls were outside pecking at the French doors off my balcony. I threw the doors open and quickly untied the owls burden, a very large package, they hooted at me and flew off leaving me to unwrap my package.

**T.B.C.!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shattered**

**Isadora120**

A/N: To all my faithful readers I am so sorry!!! My life has been crazy (I got sick over Christmas break and I got better THE day of my first day back to school!!!). Also instead of writers block … I had Writers attack I got so much inspiration I didn't have much time to type up my fanfiction stories! Well anyway enough of my rant… but I hope you understand! Enjoy the chapter!!!  IS.

**Chapter 13**

I opened the package and several books fell out and revealed my colors: brown, green, and gold. Every article of clothing for a week, accessories, and a few articles of jewelry, shoes, and even some makeup products were in those colors. "Wow" I thought as Ginny's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, this is amazing! Plus everything is so in this month according to witch weekly and other top Witches fashion magazines!" She exclaimed fingering a green shirt with brown belt which were covered in gold sequins. "go take a shower and I'll pick out an outfit for you." She continued.

I opened my mouth to protest, but on second thought shut it and headed to my bathroom.

DRAMIONE FOREVER DRAMIONE FOREVER DRAMIONE FOREVER

I emerged from my room about an hour later wearing the shirt and belt with jeans Ginny had absolutely loved. I took the silver blanket nicely folded with a note on top and left it on top of his bed. His room was the same size as mine but his had a silver bed with green curtains and bed sheets and a very neat room. I closed the door and headed down to meet Ginny and Harry at breakfast. I passed several people on my way to the great hall yet none of them were talking about me dating Malfoy. Yet when I reached the Great hall it was filled with Noisy students pointing at the Daily Prophet and other wizard news papers and magazine. I sat in between Harry and Ginny; Harry handed me a copy of the Daily Prophet and Ginny pointed to the first page.

**DRAMIONE??? OR WAS THERE EVEN ONE AT ALL?**

**This time we got the juicy news from no other than Draco Malfoy himself! This is what he replied when we asked him what was with Miss perfect two-timing. "We're not dating! We never were… there was never a "Dramione". Hermione was completely faithful to Ron. I just asked Hermione to work for me and it just so happened to be that we were paired for a lot of things for inter-house Unity." So we asked him why he needed Hermione to work for him why not someone else? "Hermione might not be the first person to help me, of all people, but she was the only one that could help me." He replied, he would not reveal more at this time. Turn to pg. 18 for pictures of what was supposedly "Dramione".**

I smiled and thanked Harry. I could see Draco on the other side of the room and I smiled at him. He caught my gaze and smiled back. I mouthed "thank you." And he mouthed "No problem," back.

"My, My, My Hermione you are in a good mood. I haven't seen you this happy since … well happy in a long time." Said Harry carefully and corrected himself.

"Harry its ok, look things happen it's a part of life that I need to accept. I am over it… if I continue to be down I am just dragging everyone else down. Ron wouldn't want me to forget him but he wouldn't want me to live like this either." I said quietly. I knew it would take time to mend my broken heart but if I convinced Harry and Ginny maybe I could convince myself. There was silence. Harry put his hand on top of Ginny's.

"You are right," he agreed.

"Right," Ginny agreed.

**TO BE CONTI NUED!!!!**

**A/N: Well what do u think???** Please Review!!! Thank you all for your reviews and favorites/alerts! I live for those!!!

IS.


	14. Chapter 14 Heads

Shattered

Isadora120

Chapter 14 Heads

**A/n: Okay, okay, okay I know I haven't updated in forever! (Cowers) Please don't flame! I am not making excuses but my mom is 8 months pregnant with my seventh sibling, school has gotten ten times harder (and more annoying), and it seems everyone wants me all the time. I barely get through checking email everyday! Okay… I am going to stop now! Oh and also if you haven't read my new story Vertiaisum (another Dramione) please do!**

**Lot's of love,**

**IS.**

I spent every free minute of the day working with Malfoy studying for head task week. The week rushed by. We sat in the exam hall taking exam after exam. Finally we all gathered in the great hall on Friday. We sat down and ate dinner and dessert afterwards. McGonagall stood.

"Firstly I am pleased to announce this years Heads: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." We stood and received a loud applause before sitting down. "Please see me after dinner. Secondly we will be holding a ball for the beginning of the school year and in honor of our new heads. Dates will be mandatory and it will be held Sunday night. There will be a hogsmead trip tomorrow so you can get ready. Lastly we will be holding a perfect meeting after dinner to discuss the ball. Thank you." She finished. 

The scraping of the benches and the excited murmurs echoed throughout the hall as the student body filed out to their respective common rooms. We followed McGonagall to our common room. We followed her to the main common room then upstairs and into the hall. We stopped at double doors. 

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy" She said nodding towards the double doors.

We each grabbed a French handle and turned it didn't budge.

"The current password is your old one." She informed us. We both turned the handles again.

"Dramione," I started.

"Forever," Draco finished and the doors swung open to reveal a common room the size of the Gryffindor common room. It was silver and gold like our old one, a roaring fire in the fireplace kept the room warm. Couches, arm chairs, bean bags, lean ons, and pillows were scattered around the room. In one corner there was a blue spiral stair case, in the other was a gray one. 

"Miss Granger your room is the blue, Mister Malfoy the gray; now let's start this meeting." McGonagall announced. 

We organized the ball, every perfect had a job to do from ordering the food and dessert to decorating the great hall. Everyone got from one to three off on Saturday to go shopping. Four people volunteered to make flyers and put them in the their respective common rooms asking for help to get ready for the ball … by offering extra credit.

We finished and everyone left. Draco retreated to his room with a brief "Good night" I went to my new room which was exactly the same as my old room except much bigger.

**A/N: okay, I am really super sorry 4 the shortness of the chapter. Next chapter is much longer filled with tons of suspense…. So I decided to make it up to you by adding a preview of the next chapter:**

_**I ran huffing and puffing through the dark empty hallways of the castle.**_

"_**Oh bugger off Ferret!" **_

"_**Draco-no!" I screamed. "Yes just do it and quick," He yelled back pursuing the target.**_

**So I hope you liked it the next chapter Intruder… anyway just to let you know I have shattered completed on note book paper and have half of start all over, the sequel, done too! It's just a matter of finding time to type everything up!**

**REVIEW!**

Please?

_IS._


	15. Chapter 15

Shattered

Shattered

Isadora120

Chapter 15 The Intruder

Dramione

I ran huffing and puffing through the dark empty hallways of the castle. I stopped as I saw the back of the platinum blonds' head.

"Well, well, well Granger- Head Girl is actually late for her first Head Girl Patrol." Malfoy teased.

"Oh bugger off ferret!" I teased back as we patrolled the dark hallways.

About halfway through we stopped our idle chatter and was left in awkward silence. Suddenly there was a loud noise and all the lights went out. I felt Malfoy grab my arm and light the tip of his wand, I did the same. We broke into a run and he let go of my arm as we chased the intruder. It was hard to make it out as we dashed after it but the figure was tall and looked like a man. I cast my Pontus warning McGonagall of the intruder. He ran so fast we were almost losing sight of him. He pushed open the Great Hall doors leading to the outside. We ran past the kissing 4th years and after him.

"Malfoy he's going to get outside the school grounds and apperate." I yelled.

"I am on it!" He yelled back as we continued our chase, catching up slightly with our intruder.

"Get McGonagall," he continued.

"I already contacted her," I yelled back.

"Get Hagrid then!" He yelled.

"Draco-NO!" I replied.

"Just do it and quick!" He yelled pursuing our target.

I stopped running—watching for a minute as he continued to chase after him. Coming to my senses I ran to Hagrid's hut screaming for him to come. He came out with his crossbow and Fangs at his heels. McGonagall came rushing towards us.

"Miss Granger," She said, asking _"What's going on?"_ wordlessly.

"Quick Malfoy and I were patrolling when we found an intruder, it is heading towards the gates to apperate." I yelled as they chased after me. We ran towards the two dots in the distance. I was tiring and I knew Draco couldn't hold much longer—so I ran harder. The intruder was almost at the gates, Draco was only a couple paces away. I ran to catch up with them. Hagrid and McGonagall were close behind me. The intruder stopped at the gate and shouted "Alohormora."

"No!" I shouted as Draco caught up with him and grabbed the back of the mans cloak. I ran and finally caught up with them as the man left him cloak and slipped through the gate and Disapparated before we could do anything. Draco sunk to his knees in defeat holding the cloak.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok," Hagrid said gruffly.

"There was nothing you could do." McGonagall said softly.

**A/N: Ok so I lied and typed up a whole chapter of shattered even if it is super short! You have every right to flame me, so yeah feel free, but I would love some reviews … so Please.**

**IS.**

**Review!**

**Please?**


End file.
